Opus
by smutwhut
Summary: On a decidedly boring day, Sasuke and Naruto have a little argument about which instrument is the best. Sasuke believes it's the piano; Naruto, the violin. Sasuke then thinks of a plan to convince the blond that the piano truly is superior. SxN. Piano sex and lemons.


Hey~

It's been a while, hasn't it? Nonetheless, I'm going to try to publish more oneshots at a somewhat better pace. I was on vacation in Europe, so I have a lot more time now. Please review~

* * *

Sunlight filtered through glossy, meticulously washed windows. It was a beautiful day, and Naruto could not help but wonder how Sasuke could waste it. Speaking of Sasuke, the pale man sat at a polished instrument, fingers dancing over the strikingly contrasting ivory and ebony keys. A beautiful melody explored the house, superior sound searching through each shadowed corner.

With a sigh, Naruto closed his eyes. Although the blond male often brushed aside his lover's hobby, he appreciated the boundless beauty in the song. He recognized it as one of Chopin's etudes – technically challenging but beautiful nonetheless. Lifting himself from the chair, Naruto walked into the large piano room.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, but his long fingers managed to hit every single note perfectly. Naruto sat down again, this time in a large, black armchair. This song was one of his favorites; one of his teachers often played it. Reminiscing slightly about his bright and adventurous youth, Naruto came to reality only when Sasuke gracefully ended the etude. The pianist then faced Naruto, his lips twisted up in a slight smile.

"You said before that you disliked classical music. Doesn't seem to be true now," he spoke, dark eyes probing into cerulean ones.

Naruto mentally stumbled for a moment.

"H-h-hey! I just like that song! Plus, I prefer the sound of a violin anyway," came the retort.

Sasuke smirked as he suddenly thought of a brilliant idea. "Naruto, want me to show you why the piano is my favorite instrument?"

"Yeah, sure. Like you could convince me," Naruto responded, his eyes glowing defiantly. Sasuke and Naruto were equally inflexible in terms of altercations; Sasuke had his pride, Naruto, his stubbornness.

With a flash of his eyes, Sasuke took on the challenge. And in one swift, fluid motion, the taller male lifted up Naruto and threw him into a passionate kiss, forcing the blond's body against the piano, or more specifically, the keys. Random chords, not at all resembling the united harmonies from before, were forcefully created. Soft moans escaped from Naruto's pink lips, nearly inaudible in the midst of the forceful sounds. With blond hair against the black, attached music ledge, the position wasn't the most comfortable. Yet the passion was undeniable, creating a striking opus of romance. Taking advantage of the short, breathless break following the kiss, Sasuke gently placed Naruto onto the back of the grand piano, which was thankfully closed.

Sasuke took a second to admire his lover's beauty against the black, lustrous and silken instrument. Hair the color of sunlight had become messy and quite adorable. Naruto's face had a slight blush the color of blooming, pink tulips. And his mouth was slightly parted, lips red and shiny from the kiss. Blue eyes searched Sasuke's face.

Seeing those eyes as an invitation, Sasuke's fingers ghosted over Naruto's torso, pushing up the blond's unneeded shirt. Red lips explored the tiny nubs that completed his lover's chest. Naruto's nipples were teased into hardness as Sasuke skillfully played with them with his tongue and the occasional gentle bite. Naruto thrust his chest up, eager to gain some more pleasure. However, Sasuke soon moved from the erect nipples to the prominent bulge in Naruto's pants. With a smirk, the taller male palmed Naruto's erection.

"Hurry up!" Naruto hissed impatiently, forcing his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke wasn't about to deny his delicious little lover. With a sharp twist of his hand, Sasuke released Naruto's straining manhood. Delicious shivers crawled through Naruto's bloodstream as pale fingers teased his cock. The men embraced in a passionate, though somewhat messy, kiss. Tongues tangles as Sasuke continued his pleasurable actions. But when Naruto was about to reach his climax, a steady hand cupped the base of Naruto's cock in order to stop the orgasm.

Naruto's whine was quickly cut off with another kiss, nearly fervent this time. As soon as it broke apart, Sasuke placed his lips at Naruto's left year. Bitting the blond man's cartilage, he whispered, "I'd like to save that for when I'm thrusting into your tight ass." Naruto could only mewl out in response.

Sasuke moved Naruto's shaking legs to rest on top of his shoulders in order to provide adequate access to the blond man's entrance. A digit teased the tensing pucker for a split second before thrusting in. Naruto's body twitched slightly at the intrusion, but soon heaved up and down in pleasure as Sasuke cocked his finger to hit that one area. Adding in two more digits, Sasuke could barely control himself as Naruto let out noises that only seemed to make him harder. Finally, Sasuke deemed his lover to be properly prepared. He maneuvered his cock to line up with Naruto's pucker, and then thrusted in with one powerful snap of his hips. Naruto clutched at the piano, which shook due to the taller man's strong thrust. However, the possibility that the piano would break was of the tiniest concern to Naruto.

"Ahh, ahhh," Naruto murmured as he continued to adjust to the feeling. Soon, the pleasure overrode the initial pain of being penetrated so deeply, and he let out sensual moans. Taking that as a hint, Sasuke began to increase his pace. The sound of skin slapping together filled the house, with a soft undertone of Naruto's moans of gratification. Soon, the tight heat was too much for Sasuke to take. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed hold of Naruto's throbbing erection and stroked it rapidly. With a shout, Naruto finally reached his orgasm. His own cum splashed onto his chest. Sasuke was not too far behind; he released deep in Naruto's clenching hole. Exhausted from the fervent round of sex, both men breathed in deeply before connecting their mouths in a kiss, basking in the afterglow. The dark-haired male then spoke up, "So, what'd you say about preferring the violin?"

* * *

So~ remember to review. I did lose interest in this fiction around half-way, and it seems quite blatantly obvious. :c Next one will be better, I promise! Haha. Review, anyway. C:


End file.
